Tetra X Link She Gets What She Wants
by Jarred42501
Summary: This is another lemon fanfic I wrote on DA, this one is of Tetra and Link, I think I kinda went overboard with the sexual scene XD, hope you all enjoy.


It was getting late, the Pirate ship sailed across the moon lit ocean Gonzo, Zuko and Link were out on deck, Gonzo at the helm steering the ship why Zuko was up in the crows nest on the look out for any land or ships and Link was sitting against the main mast sleeping. the ship's deck was being illuminated by the lanterns, soon the young captain of the ship Tetra stepped out on deck.

"Alright, Gonzo, Zuko, you will be having the night watch." Tetra instructed and then she turned her head to see Link asleep.

She quickly got frustrated and stepped over to him.

"You got to be kidding.. LINK GET UP!" the female pirate yelled and kicked his leg.

Link just fell to the side.

"Captain he probably is exhausted after that battle." Gonzo mentioned.

Tetra sighed knowing he was right. earlier they ran into another small band of pirates and they were boarded and they were pretty badly outnumbered, Link had fought bravely and was able to cut down several of the boarders and eventually they retreated, the fight was rough and Tetra had suffered a few cuts on her arm and leg and Senza got slashed in the back and Niko sustained a few cuts.

"Still he needs to get below deck." Tetra told Gonzo and tried kicking Link again but he still wouldn't wake up.

Tetra then thought of something an got a devious smile.

"I'll handle this." Tetra said and grabbed Link's shoulders and started to drag him, he was a lot heavier than she thought but she was able to get him to the door. she let go of one of his shoulders and opened the door and then proceeded to drag him and Gonzo looked at her a little confused but didn't bother questioning.

Link soon awakened and yawned he then realized he wasn't out on deck, he was laying on something soft, he opened his eyes and saw he was in Tetra's cabin and laying on her bed.

"What? how did I end up here?" Link asked himself.

"About time you got up." A familiar voice said.

Link jumped and turned to see Tetra standing by the bed, her arms crossed and looking down at him grinning.

"Uhh Tetra, why am I in your cabin, in your bed?" Link asked blushing a little.

"Hm would you rather me leaving you out on deck in the cold?" Tetra asked putting her hands on her hips.

Link shook his head.

"No.. but couldn't you have just taken me to my hammock?" Link asked still confused.

"Of course but I didn't want to."

Tetra then stepped closer to the bed and gave the hero a little kiss on the cheek.

Link blushed more and Tetra sat down on the edge of the bed staring into his eyes and blushing a little.

"Link, as captain I order you to "do it" with me." Tetra told him giving him a devious grin.

Link was shocked not knowing what to say to her.

"Uhh, are you sure about that?"

Tetra nodded and stood up.

"Yes Link, we have been a couple for a long time now." Tetra said and started to take off her blue coat.

"I know but it just seems.. wrong and we're only 15." Link said looking down at the bed.

Tetra had taken off all her upper clothing.

"Link.. I want this and I can tell you want it just as much as me." Tetra said taking off her slippers and dropping her pants to the floor and she was now in nothing but underwear and she had a bandage wrapped around her arm and leg from where she was cut.

"So you gonna take yours off?" Tetra asked and immediately untied her bra letting in fall to floor exposing her small breasts and she quickly slid off her underwear.

Link then looked up at her blushing at the sight of her body, he had never seen what she looked like underneath her usual clothing, she had a nice hourglass shaped form and she was a bit muscular.

"Uh I guess if you want to.." Link said feeling a small bulge forming in his pants and begun to get undressed himself.

Tetra stepped over to him and once he was in nothing but boxers she quickly reached down and pulled them down herself and Link's manhood popped out fully erected and Tetra blushed at this as did Link.

"Wow it's bigger than I thought it be." Tetra said in a perverted tone and climbed onto bed and got between Link's legs.

Link stared at her and was surprised as she suddenly grabbed it and brought her face close to it and licked the tip of it and Link took a deep breath.

Tetra flicked her tongue around the tip and licked it all the way from the bottom to the top and then put her lips on it and sucked it and Link began to let out a couple moans as he felt the pleasure going through him. Tetra sucked it a little more moaning a little as well and then leaned up to look at Link.

"Now on to the best part." Tetra purred and climbed up on top of Link and rested her knees on the bed beside his hips.

Link looked at her as she positioned his manhood at her entrance and lowered herself onto it and he let out another moan as he felt it enter her and start to stretch her out and she let out a small scream.

"Are you okay Tetra?" Link asked now concerned.

Tetra looked leaned down at him and gave him another kiss on the lips and smiled.

"Of course, just hurts a little first time."

After getting used to him being in her Tetra placed her hands down on his chest and began using her thighs to lift herself up and started to slide up an down on him and she let out moans of pleasure as she felt him going deep inside her.

"Oh Link!"

Link was surprised and put his hands on her hips as she continued to bounce up an down on him and he began to moan as well.

"Link you're making me so wet!" Tetra yelled still keeping her pace.

Link stared at her breasts as they bounced up and down with her and slid his hands up to them a giving them both a squeeze and Tetra moaned even more.

"Mmm" Tetra took her hands and put them over his as he squeezed them and kept bobbing up an down on him.

"Wow.." Link said looking at her.

The bed started to move as Tetra picked up her pace and Link was even more surprised at what she could do.

She soon stopped and she was breathing heavy and leaned down to his face and they both kissed again.

"I love you so much Link." Tetra said smiling.

"I love you too Tetra." Link also said.

They stared at each other not saying a word and then Link remembered seeing pigs mate back on Outset Island and then he started to give a perverted grin at Tetra.

"I think it's now my turn." Link said and rolled them over so he was now on top.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Tetra already knew where this was headed and gladly obeyed rolling over and getting on her knees and leaned forward and rested her head on the pillow and relaxed a little as her backside was pointing right up at Link.

Link blushed at the sight of it and grabbed the sides of the cheeks and pushed himself into her.

"Mmmm" Tetra moaned as she felt him enter her from behind.

Link began to move back and forth sliding in an out of her.

"Yes Link, give it to me!" Tetra shouted feeling him going very deep inside her with every thrust.

Link started to thrust a little faster and they both started to moan pretty loud and the sound of slapping flesh was filling the room as his hips smacked against her.

"Oh Goddesses Link! it feels so good!"

Link kept going and started to get a little excited and raised his hand up an gave Tetra's rear a few slaps earning more moans from her.

He continued at his pace, the two moaned loud as pleasure was flowing through them both.

"Ah Link!" Tetra yelled starting to reach orgasm.

Link could feel he wasn't going to last much longer and done one last very deep thrust and then pulled out of her and she laid down on her side and Link done the same. they were both panting as they looked at each other.

"That.. was... better than I thought, you were incredible Link." Tetra said smiling.

"Yes... you were pretty good as well." Link said and then leaned forward and gave her another kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around him and he rolled over so he was on his back and she was laying on top of him and their tongues began to wrestle between their lips, they soon pulled apart smiling.

"Ready for another round my hero?" Tetra asked with a devious smile.

Link laughed.

"I might need another minute." Link sighed.

They both laughed and after a minute Link rolled back over on his back and Tetra climbed back on top of him but this time with her back and rear facing him and she started bouncing on him once again and Link was amazed at the sight of her buttocks bouncing up an down as she rode him.

 _"Wow._ _This is going to be a long night."_ Link thought to himself.


End file.
